


Becoming your little sister's plaything

by WeirdLewdStories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dehumanization, F/M, Feet for hands, Foot Fetish, Honestly more dub-con than non-con, Incest, Latex, Limb removal, Non-Fatal Beheading, Second person POV, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLewdStories/pseuds/WeirdLewdStories
Summary: A story written in second person for a friend; a terrible tale of what happens when a younger sister comes to visit, and reduces her brother to a lewd rubbery plaything!There's a lot of goofy shit in this one, as it was written for one of the few people I know who shares my more ludicrous tastes.





	Becoming your little sister's plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally just titled "Very silly TF-y stuff".

Today had been a pretty weird day for you. Since going to uni, you’d received a weird call from one of the people who shared your student building, claiming that you’d left your door open, but assuring you they’d shut it for you… then simply calling you a pervert and hanging up. They weren’t the only one acting strange, either; any time you saw one of their friends, they seemed to giggle at you and move away… clearly, you were only going to find out what was going on by heading back to your room.

With classes finished, you did just that, heading home, opening up your door - and finding exactly what all the fuss had been about. Your room looked like some kind of super perverted latex fetishist’s dream - or possibly a nightmare, depending on how far they took it. Everything looked similar to how it had before, just… latex-fied, their colours similar to how they had originally been, but tweaked, changed into incredibly sleek, shiny versions of themselves, from your bed to your chair, carpet to ceiling! About the only thing that remained untouched was your computer… your computer that was currently booted up, someone happily typing away on it, browsing through all your porn.

Before you could even open your mouth to protest, your now-latex chair gave a small squeak, swivelling around so the occupant could face you… and you found yourself face-to-face with Lisa, your impishly grinning little sister. Of course it was her; half the reason you’d wanted to go to university far from home was to get away from her ridiculous antics! She’d been lucky enough to be born with an immense talent for magic, and had channeled all of her considerable talents towards the most absurd, pervy applications she could come up with. She particularly specialized in latex-related shenanigans - a quick glance around your room was all anyone would need to guess THAT - but as the dainty little feet at the end of each of her wrists alluded to, that wasn’t all she was limited to.

As usual, she was clad neck-to-toe in latex, an obscenely tight black bodysuit that completely covered her, but left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Each of her twenty toes were individually wrapped, her nipples were clearly visible through the suit, and it, of course, dug right into her pussy, showing it off perfectly.

“Hey, bro! I got bored at home, so I thought I’d come visit! Like what I did with the place?”

She just grinned at you as you spluttered, and tried to find the words to protest - before getting to her feet, moving over to you, placing the toe of one of her foothands over your lips, silencing your complaints.

“Shh, shh. We both know you do really! Who wouldn’t like this?” She gestured vaguely around with her free foot, making a quick, subtle gesture to close the door behind you, then gently pushing you over to the bed. “That said, though, I really missed having you around! You’re so fun to tease and play with… and looking through your PC, I think I finally figured out why you left! I bet you must’ve been super pissed, watching me try out all this silly, lewd magic, but never really changing YOU, right?” she teased, grinning from ear to ear.

When you shook your head, starting to protest, she just laughed it off, giggling impishly and running one of her toes down your front. “Shhh, shh. It’s okay! No-one’s judging you for being a peeervert~! Well, yet. Except the people who saw your room, maybe? Eh, whatever, you’ll have more fun if you just relax!”

When her toe reached your crotch, she pulled her foothand back, giving a small, satisfied nod… for reasons that quickly became apparent, as your clothes disintegrated down the line she’d drawn with her toes! The magic seemed to spread through them, shredding fabric as it went, leaving you butt-naked in a matter of seconds!

She pressed her advantage, moving herself forwards and squishing her crotch against yours, grinding her latex-clad pussy against your crotch, flashing you a playful smirk as she felt something starting to stiffen between your legs. “It really doesn’t do you much good to claim you don’t want something when your body so clearly does…” she purred, reaching up with both of her foothands, slipping them into your hair, and pulling you into a deep kiss.

She seemed absolutely determined to not even give you a chance to speak, let alone put up much of a fight, her crotch continuing to relentlessly grind against yours as she made out with you. Little by little, though, something started to change… bit by bit, the feel of latex against flesh started to change, particularly for your foreskin, and a squeaky, rubbery sound began to fill the air…

As she noticed that, too, she pulled back with a self-satisfied smirk, letting you glance down at what was happening. It almost looked like some of her latex outfit had rubbed off on you, sticking to your foreskin… but her outfit was most definitely intact. Worse, the little bits of latex that seemed stuck to you seemed to be moving and spreading! Your foreskin was turning a dark, yet very shiny black before your very eyes… and with every beat of your heart, it seemed to spread faster, your cock soon entirely wrapped up in black latex, the changes beginning to spread to your balls, and your hips!

For the first time since your sister’s arrival, you were given enough time to actually talk. “…W…What… what did you DO?! Please tell me this isn’t going to last too lo-”

“Oh, don’t start that. We both know you just want to hear how permanent it is~” she teased, cupping your cheek with one of her soles, her smirk turning from impish to devilish, “You don’t have to worry about that, though. I’m all too happy to tell you that there’s no going back once this process starts. Just about every bit of your body will soon be beautiful latex - enjoy your last few moments of fleshiness!”

Good as her word, the latex spread and spread, spreading out through your crotch to cover your hips entirely! The sensation of it spreading was incredibly sensual, like a latex-gloved hand gently caressing you from both the inside and out, corrupting and converting your body with the lightest of touches. You could feel bones shifting and changing inside of you, your body feeling oddly uniform beneath, as though there was no bones, organs, or anything else nestled in your lower body now, just solid latex! It seemed to be giving you quite the makeover as it spread, too; your butt ballooned out, giving you glorious latex orbs, that jiggled and bounced with the slightest movement…

Far from stopping at your hips, the changes spread downwards, your legs becoming as gorgeous and shapely as they were sleek, your feet similarly becoming dainty and girly, naturally arching slightly  as if you were wearing high heels!

Any protests you might’ve had were rather difficult to get out, as your sister was working to keep you distracted! The squeaky sound of latex-on-latex filled the air as her latex-clad foothands squeezed your cock between their soles, rubbing up and down, letting your stretchy, latex foreskin stroke over the sensitive, still-fleshy head of your cock. That in itself felt a little strange, though; your fleshy dick felt just wrong nestled inside of your latex foreskin. You could quite distinctly feel every inch of your member, and how it was quite separate from the latex skin it was wrapped in; you could even feel it going back into your crotch, a hole passing through your latex hips to allow for it.

Rather than giving you much time to think on that, the changes continued to progress, that sensual, stroking sensation spreading up from your hips, now that your legs were all done with. With every inch it passed over your torso, you could feel flesh turning to latex, both inside and out, your insides feeling strange and alien as they became nothing but solid rubber inside of you. Your stomach churned for a moment, before falling silent. For a few moments, you found yourself desperately gasping for breath, your lungs changing, becoming less and less useful, before finally fading away entirely, leaving you entirely unable to breathe, but also without any kind of need to! The latex didn’t give you much time to get used to the unusual lack of sensation, seeming to actually speed up in spreading, reaching up to your chest, your heart hammering for a moment, then, just like your lungs, falling still and being converted to yet more latex!

It spread all the way up to your neck, the changes gliding down your arms like a set of gloves slowly rolling down from your shoulders, gliding down to cover your hands, converting flesh and bone as they went. It was impossible to tear your eyes away from the changes as they progressed… and while it had been tough to notice initially, it seemed that latex-fication wasn’t all that was going on.

Your arms felt more slim and dainty than ever before, your fingers a little longer, more delicate and gentle… similarly, the rest of your body felt the same. Your waist was a little slimmer, your shoulders less broad, every inch of you looking just a little more feminine - aside from your crotch, of course. Your dick was still there, one of the only bits of flesh left on your body, along with your head, the inside of your penis still wrapped up in latex foreskin.

“There! All done!”

“…What do you mean, all done?! I’m still…” you started, gesturing at your head and crotch, feeling your cheeks heat up a bit as you realized that you were complaining some of your body was still normal! “I-I mean, it’s just… it looks even weirder with things all incomplete like this!”

With a small laugh, your little sister reached up, cupping your cheek with the sole of one of her foot-hands, brushing a hair back from your face. “Silly. I know what you meant~ don’t worry though! I only meant that you were done turning to latex. You’re still not -QUITE- finished.”

As if on cue, the moment she finished talking, a strange surge of sensations rushed  through your crotch, powerful enough to make you reach down and grab your crotch! The surge was accompanied by a weird, shifting sensation inside of you, as if you were about to void your bowels… but that had to be impossible! You didn’t even HAVE bowels anymore, let alone any of the filth that had been inside of them. There was only one thing nestled inside of your crotch. One of the few pieces of flesh remaining on your body. Your dick. Right as that thought dawned on you, another surge hit your crotch, forcing a groan from your lips!

“Hee. Enjoying yourself~?”

As you opened your mouth to answer, another surge hit, followed by another, and another! The urge to just push was growing more and more desperate and insistent… it felt like you were actually forcing your body to hold your dick in, while it desperately tried to reject it! Unfortunately, while you could only hold on so hard, there seemed no limit to how desperate your body could get… and soon, despite your best attempts, you felt your latex insides starting to give an involuntary PUSH!

Before your eyes, your cock started sliding out of your foreskin, like solid, fleshy toothpaste squeezed out of a latex tube! No matter how badly you wanted to hold it in, or how horrified you might’ve wanted to feel, as it came out, there was only one thing you could focus on: how utterly, mind-numbingly incredible it felt! The orgasmic sensation of your cock being stroked in ways that no normal person would ever feel combined with the incredible sense of relief and release, as if your crotch had been constipated your entire life, and only now, you were finally getting it all out.

Soon, your entire cock was piled up on the floor like a thick, fleshy snake, leaving you with an achingly sensitive hole in your crotch. Your latex foreskin remained, totally devoid of a dick, throbbing and begging for attention… attention that you found yourself giving it, like it or not! Your hands moved regardless of your will, reaching down to grab and grope at your latex ‘flesh’, squishing your foreskin together, emphasising how empty it was… before a finger from each hand slipped into it, spreading it open!

“W…Wha… What’m… I…”

Even to you, your voice sounded pretty weak. It was hard to think or talk like this, all of the strength seemed to have gone out of you! Shitting out your cock had been an intense experience, and your sister still seemed to have more stuff in mind!

“Oh, don’t worry about it! I can do more than just make latex; I can control it in all kinds of fun ways, too! Your body’s like a big controllable plaything for me~” LIsa teased, grinning at the quick flash of disbelief on your face. “I knew you wouldn’t think it’d be THAT easy for me to take control of you. But you’d be wroooo~ng!”

As if to demonstrate that, your hands began to shift again, spreading themselves a little further apart, stretching your foreskin wider… before one began to move in, starting to finger-fuck your empty crotch, making orgasmic bursts of pleasure radiate out from there! The only trouble was, without any kind of genitals, there was no way for you to get any kind of release, the pleasure just made you more and more desperately horny, until you were weak at the knees, whimpering like an animal in heat!

“Bet you believe me now~” she teased, laughing as you nodded, desperate to get some control over your limbs back… but instead, you found yourself leaning forwards from your knelt position, watching as she raised a latex-clad foot… then thrusting your face into it, mashing up against her toes! “Gimme a kiss for an apology, and we’ll call it even~”

You weren’t exactly given much of a choice; after a few, long seconds, it became clear she wasn’t joking, so you planted a tentative, gentle kiss on the bottom of her foot. She didn’t move. After another few long seconds of waiting, you tried again, making it last a little longer… again, nothing.

It took almost a good minute of toe-sucking, kissing and tongue-worship  before she finally pulled her foot off your face, “Okay! Stand up, hands out.” She said, the command making your body immediately respond, letting you clamber to your feet, doing as she’d asked, holding your hands out for her, letting her thrust something into them. A quick glance down showed you it was a squishy, artificial pussy, contained in a hard plastic shell - an onahole. Before you could even wonder what it was for, she made a quick gesture, and your hands moved, reaching down and shoving the onahole into your foreskin, the pleasure making your knees tremble again - but this time, you weren’t allowed to fall down!

Your hands pushed and pushed, forcing your foreskin to stretch around it, the plastic slowly but surely getting shoved into place, stretching your crotchhole obscenely wide, before finally seeming to almost ‘click’ into place, your foreskin wrapping around the outside, completely concealing the shell, leaving you looking like your foreskin was just some kind of weird, pocket-pussy sheath - and of course, Lisa was all too happy to reach down, teasingly probing it with her toes, letting you feel how the slightest movement of it within your crotch sent shocks of pleasure right through you!

“Fun, huh? Artificial genitals for an artificial boy~ …Not that you’re really much of a boy anymore.” She stuck her tongue out at you, grinning at the breathless look of annoyance on your face, reaching up to cup your face in her soles, pulling you down into a quick kiss. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. We’re almost finished with you… and you wouldn’t want your last look to be one of annoyance, would you?”

“…Last? What? You’re not-”

She blinked, before laughing, cutting you off and waving with one foothand, “Oh, no! No no no, I’m not going to kill you, silly,” she said, letting you breathe a sigh of relief, “…Just behead you. You’ll be fine! Wouldn’t be fair to the rest of your organs if you still had your brain, after all!”

With a snap of her… toes… (quite how she’d taught herself to do that, or why she’d bothered, was a mystery best left unexplored) a guillotine appeared in the center of your room! She’d always been good at conjuring things, and, like most things she conjured, the thing largely appeared to be made of latex, from the stocks, to the frame, to the rope… unfortunately, the one exception was the blade! “Just slot yourself in, alright? I want to prepare something~”

“No! It’s not alright!” you protested, finally managing to splutter out a genuine complaint, “I can’t survive without my head!”

“You’re doing just fine without a heart or lungs! What makes you think that’ll be any different?”

“I-I-” you started, only to realize that the argument was something of a mute point; with or without your consent, your body was moving to obey, walking over to the guillotine, pulling the stocks open, and slotting your head through… then pushing your arms along with it! They were specially designed to slot through your head and arms simultaneously, pushing them in all the way up to the shoulders. The position was pretty uncomfortable, requiring you to bend your arms around a bit, and stretch them right up; it was a good thing you had the flexibility of rubber, and none of those silly things like bones most people had to worry about to get in the way!

With another little grin, Lisa moved around in front of you, your cock trapped between her feet, letting you watch as she started changing it! Thick, floppy flesh started to warp and change, stiffening up, becoming more translucent, turning into a huge, soft silicone dildo! “It’s only fitting, right? A boy-toy like you should have a toy for a dick~” she teased, rubbing the head against your lips, then laughing and pulling it back, a strange harness appearing at her crotch with a wave of her hand, letting her hook your transformed dick right on there.

That done, she walked around behind you, and started teasingly grinding your own silicone dick up against your artificial pussy, giggling as the slightest movement brought adorable, soft whimpers of pleasure forth from your lips. “You sound like an upset puppy! Don’t feel so bad~ it’s not like you can help being a big, naughty peeervert, big bro~”

“I am NOT! I-I’m not the one who did all of this to myself!”

“You are the one who’s moaning their way their way through it, having the time of their life, though~”

“I’m not! Y-You’re just… it’s not my fault you make it feel too good!”

“It only feels this good ‘cause you’re the sort of pervert who fantasizes about this stuff! Honestly. Well, whatever. I’m sure the truth will come out soon~”

“What’s that supposed t-”

That last sentence was one you never quite managed to finish. With a sudden, swift movement, Lisa positioned herself… and rammed your own strapon-fied dick right into the onahole she’d stuffed into your crotch. The sensation was absolutely incredible; you didn’t feel anything from the onahole itself, admittedly, but every movement in your crotch felt almost absurdly good! Spikes of pleasure just kept shooting into your brain, making you feel better and better with each thrust she made… and she’d only just gotten started.

“S-Sissss… quit… quiiitiitttt…” you mumbled, a small line of drool leaking out of your mouth as your sister pulled back, then thrust again, slamming her hips against yours, almost dislodging the onahole serving as your genitals! “I-It feels… feels good… but I’m not… not gonna admit I want to lose my head…”

“Oh~? You won’t admit it? So you do want it, you just don’t wanna say it~? You want your little sis to take your head off, and turn you into nothing but a latex plaything… it’s just too embarrassing for you to say out loud~?”

Your cheeks flushed at that, and you fell silent - which only seemed to egg Lisa on, urging her to thrust away at you harder and faster, plunging your own dick into you over and over again! It really wasn’t fair; this was better than any sex you’d had, or even imagined! Better than masturbation, better than… anything you could think of! And yet, no matter how badly you wanted to, you just couldn’t quite seem to cum…

For what felt like hours, Lisa just kept on railing away at you relentlessly. In reality, it was probably only a few minutes, but it was impossible to keep track of time like this. It was so hard to think, so hard to do anything other than moan in mindless bliss…

“…Do… do itt….”

“Do whaaat big bro~?”

“…L-let… let the… blade fall… cut me up… I-I wanna… I wanna be a toy!”

Lisa grinned, pausing slightly, pulling your dick back ,almost all the way out. “Oh~? You’ve changed your tune just a bit. Weren’t you saying earlier you wanted your head?” She giggled, thrusting again, plunging your cock back into you, giggling at your moan. “Are you suuuure it’s what you want~? You want every last trace that you’re a real person taken off you?” she asked, pulling back, thrusting again, “You want your entire body to be something I can take control of at a moment’s notice?” Another pause, another thrust, “…You want to be your pervy little sister’s living plaything~?”

The thrust that came after that seemed to actually dislodge the onahole a bit, pushing it deeper inside of you, before it shifted back into place, eliciting a helpless, needy moan from your lips, that you just knew your flatmates would be able to hear. “Y-YESSSS! I need… I neeeeed ittttt… please! Please cut off my heaaaaad…”

“Well. What kind of monster would I be to say no to a request like that~?” There was a definite triumphant note in Lisa’s voice, and a huge grin on her face as she pointed towards the blade… and watched it fall down, plummeting towards your neck and arms - then gliding through them like they weren’t even there, an enormous burst of pleasure seeming to flood through your entire body!

You couldn’t cum… but your crotch seemed determined to try, the hole spasming and throbbing, twitching and pushing, almost forcing the onahole stuffed into it back out! The only thing stopping it was having Lisa thrust it back in, continuing to fuck you as your entire body rocked and convulsed, wracked by the most intense feeling of pleasure you’d experienced in your life - and, thanks to the lack of orgasm, kept right there, on the very edge of actually getting some relief!

It was incredibly hard to think, or indeed notice anything like this; you felt far, far too good to do that! Your head had completely ceased responding in any way, lying uselessly on the floor, ensuring you couldn’t see anything anymore… not normally, at least. Somehow, despite the lack of ears and eyes, you still had a vague sense of things around you; you could still hear, smell, and sort of tell where people and things were, in a radius around yourself.

You could even ‘see’ the playful smirk on Lisa’s face as she pulled away from you, letting your strapon-cock drop to the floor, leaving your onahole crotch tingling and aching from how much it had gone through. She urged you to straighten up, letting you do it yourself, now, rather than forcing you… before grabbing your shoulders, letting you feel just how sensitive they were, grinning as the shock of pleasure from her groping them sent you right back down to your knees! She continued her relentless molestation, giggling as you started humping at the ground with your silly little onahole crotch, raising one of her actual feet and pressing it to where your neck had been, intensifying the pleasure tenfold!

As she kept you busy, some small latex tentacles emerged from the floor, grabbing your head and arms, carting them outside to toss in the apartment complex’s waste disposal, all while your sister groped your neck with her toes, pulling them back as a small, rubber ring formed up right where your neck had been - a rubber ring that she quickly clipped a leash to.

“There! Finally done. Took a while, because of how you wouldn’t stop complaining, but you’re finally a silly, latex toy, for the rest of your life. Time to go show you off around town~!” she said, brightly, setting off with a huge grin, tugging you along after her, forcing you out of the door. Ready or not, it was time for you to face the first day of the rest of your life~


End file.
